The Assassination Game
| number = 4 | miniseries = | minino = | author = Alan Gratz | editor = | illustrator = | publisher = Simon Spotlight | format = trade paperback, hardcover | published = | pages = 224 | ISBN = ISBN 1442413425 (paperback); ISBN 144241961X (hardcover) | date = 2256 | stardate = | altcover = | caption = }} Description The rules are simple: draw a target. Track him down and "kill" him with a spork. Take your victim's target for your own. Oh, and make sure the player with your name doesn't get to you first. No safe zones. No time outs. The game ends when only one player remains. James T. Kirk is playing for fun. Leonard "Bones" McCoy is playing to get closer to a girl. But when a series of explosions rocks the usually placid Starfleet Academy campus, it becomes clear that somebody is playing the game for real. Is it one of the visiting Varkolak, on Earth to attend an intergalactic medical conference? Or could it be a member of a super-secret society at the Academy dedicated to taking care of threats to the Federation, no matter what rules they have to break to do it? Find out in The Assassination Game. References Characters :Richard Barnett • Braxim • • • Daagen • Pellan Fel • Jake Finnegan • • • • Ard Jarikar • • Lartal • • Nadja Luther • • • Rixtar • • • Viktor Tikhonov • • Usarn • Amy Westin • Cindy Wójcik • Areia • Tom Arnet • Zefram Cochrane • Entarra • David Farragut • Yuri Gagarin • Gill • • • • Jocelyn McCoy (see "Background" section) • • Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • Indomitable (Starfleet shuttlecraft) • ( ) [[USS Farragut (Kelvin timeline)|USS Farragut]] • • • • • • • Locations :Argos telescope • Cavallo Point • Chinatown • Earth • Fort Baker • Golden Gate Bridge • Hawking Hall • Marin Headlands • Nimitz Hall • San Francisco • San Francisco Bay • Sausalito • Shran Hall • Starfleet Academy campus • • Yi Sun-Sin Hall 40 Eridani A • Andoria • • Denobula • Eagle Nebula • Frankfurt • Gavaria Sector • Mississippi • Pillars of Creation • P'Jem • Rura Penthe • Sector 001 • Shibuya • Tellar Prime • Theta Cygni • Theta Draconis • Varkolak Prime • Vega V • Vega colony • Voroth Sea • • Races and cultures :Andorian • Bolian • Caitian • Deltan • Denobulan • Efrosian • Human • Illyrian • J'naii • Ktarian • Mizarian • Orion • Rigelian • Saurian • Tarsian • Tellarite • Trill • Varkolak • Vulcan • Xanno Bajoran • Grazer • Klingon • Tzenkethi • Xindi States and organizations :Federation News Service • Graviton Society • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Security • United Federation of Planets • Varkolak Armada • Varkolak Assembly • Warp Core Breach Breen Confederacy • Starfleet Corps of Engineers Ranks and titles :cadet • captain • Chief • doctor • Federation President • officer • professor • security officer Science and technology :anetrizine • animal • blood • common cold • communicator • computer • deflector shield • dyspnea • graviton • hair • heart • hermaphrodite • holo-novel • hydrocortilene • kelotane • PADD • phaser • phoretic analyzer • tachycardia • universal translator • vaccine • velocity • xenobiology Other references :apple blossom • assassination • Assassination Game • boridium • Chateau Picard • cogenitor • copse • corbomite • dead zone • Denebian slime devil • dog • duranium • Elementary Temporal Mechanics • emotion • fencing • hedgerow • Interspecies Medical Summit • karate • kemocite • logic • metal • mint julep • moon • Parrises Squares • redshirt • Regulan blood worm • Romulan ale • Saurian brandy • sehlat • shampoo • soccer • space boomer • spork • Starfleet uniform • Suus Mahna • Tarkanian pig • telepathy • titanium • Varkolak language • Vulcan lute • werewolf • wolf • xenolinguistics Appendices Background * Originally scheduled to be released in September 2011, the book was pushed back several times due to editorial input from Bad Robot. Races, institutions and even vessels were changed so as not to encroach on Bad Robot. The Trek Collective. Alan Gratz on The Assassination Game 27 June 2012. Retrieved 16 September 2013. * The Graviton Society were originally to be called The 31 but this was changed as it hewed too closely to plot elements of the then in production Star Trek Into Darkness. * This book shares a strong similarity to the overall plot of Star Trek Into Darkness despite changes the author is said to have made. A secret faction within Starfleet is working to foment war with an aggressive alien species through false flag terrorist attacks. A Federation Officer is a double agent working for the secret faction and wins Kirk's trust early on. * As with other books in this series, Kirk and McCoy never meet Spock in this book. Spock does hear Kirk's name mentioned, however (pp. 208, 211-212). * The sequence on pp. 17-25 is a homage to a sequence from . Similarly, Kirk's use of the corbomite bluff (pp. 35-36) is a homage to . * This book presents the first meetings in the Kelvin timeline of Uhura and Sulu (p. 114) and of McCoy and Chekov (pp. 266-267). * McCoy refers to his ex-wife as "Jocelyn" (p. 66), presumably a reference to Jocelyn Treadway, McCoy's ex-wife in the primary universe ( ). However, according to , McCoy's ex-wife in the Kelvin timeline is Pamela Branch. * Cadet Morrow (mentioned on p. 139) is possibly the Kelvin timeline version of Harold Morrow. * This the only Starfleet Academy novel to carry a dedication. It is dedicated "To all my friends and colleagues on the USS Potemkin." Several references to characters and vehicles throughout the text indicate the aforementioned Potemkin is an internet relay chat (IRC) simulation group to which the author belongs. USS Potemkin Simulation Group. Roster Page. Retrieved 16 September 2013. Images starfleet-Academy-The-Assassination-Game.jpg|Cover image. jtkKTassassinationGame.jpg| . uhuraKTassassinationGame.jpg| . suluKTassassinationGame.jpg| . Connections novels | before = The Gemini Agent | after = most recent }} * 2012, June - First published in hardcover and trade paperback by Simon Spotlight References External link * category:books category:yA novels category:tOS novels category:sA novels